Comfort
by redqueen-nero
Summary: Shiro/Nero. NSFW. This was the last thing she expected when she went to see the man she called 'brother'.


NSFW. Nero/Shiro.

* * *

_He has soft lips_. She notes as they press hungrily to hers and she runs her hands through his hair, pulling him closer and rubbing her tongue against his. He pulls back slowly and nips her bottom lip before trailing the kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

She turns to putty in his hands; her neck being a sensitive spot. "Nero…" she groans.

It was wrong, they both knew it; but Shiro had been feeling so alone and confused. She'd only come to him to talk, to let the whirlwind of thoughts pour out; she'd questioned her existence - how could she be him if he was _there _in front of her? What exactly was she? Did Kyrie really love her?

Did anyone love her? Could they love her?

It was wrong; but sometimes you had to let everything that felt wrong just fall away.

Like her hoodie. _Bye bye_.

His left hand trails down her side and she wiggles at the touch. He asks if she's ticklish with a grin against her ear and she shakes her head; her new body is just more sensitive than her male form. The hand brushes across her stomach and the muscles twitch - her breath hitches.

Different.

He leaves kisses along her collar bone and down her bare chest, teasing the nipple with his teeth while the bringer cups the other breast; the blue is surprisingly soft against her skin. He moves down again and her left hand stays tangled in his hair; her stomach twitches again and he lightly nips a spot above her hip bone.

"AH!" Another new sensation jolts through her body and Nero takes advantage of the new spot, sucking the skin slowly. "N-Nero!" Shiro's hand grips the silver strands. "S-Stop it!"

Her face is bright red, she can feel it, and her breathing is in short pants; Nero looks up at her with _that_ smirk and stands again, capturing her lips once more. She pulls the zip of his hoodie and brushes the item of clothing from his shoulders; she breaks the kiss and latches onto his neck, he rolls his head to the side with a groan and she lightly nips the skin. Her hands roam over his chest and stomach while she licks his pulse spot and his knee pressed between her legs; she whimpers - yet another new sensation - and gasps when he does it again.

He's quick to find the button and zipper on her trousers, moving his knee to let them fall and pool at her feet; there's a chuckle in her ear and the colour in her cheeks darken.

Strawberry patterned underwear.

"S-Shut up - it's either these or _your_ underwear."

His brow rises with a smirk, as though suggesting that wouldn't be a bad idea, and she pouts; he cups her chin gently with the bringer and kisses the pout away while grabbing her behind and lifting her into his hips. The cool wall meets her back and she shivers while Nero nips at the curve of one of her breasts; she hears him undoing his belt and his trousers join hers with a heavy thud. Strong arms wrap around her and she nibbles his ear as he takes her to the couch, laying her down gently and then propping himself up to admire her; she looks away shyly.

Nero runs his left hand along her leg and lifts it to kiss the inside of her thigh, ripping the pattered underwear from her with the bringer; she yelps in surprise and narrows her eyes at him.

_Guess I'll have to wear his underwear now._

Amusement dances across his eyes and he apologizes by sucking that spot again; she lets out a whimper of pleasure and he moves up to face her, lightly kissing the tip of her nose with a smile. He shifts a little, removing his own underwear, before hooking one arm under her leg.

The pain shoots through her and Nero muffles the cry with a heated kiss, making sure she's comfortable before moving slowly; she feels a tear rolls down her cheek and he swiftly licks it away before ravishing her neck while rubbing soothing circles on her thigh.

Pleasure soon replaces pain and Shiro arches her back, her bringer digs into the arm of the sofa while the other hand grabs his hair; she kisses his shoulder and sucks, nibbling as the spot turns red. It urges Nero on, he suddenly hooks both legs over his shoulders and changes the pace with a possessive growl. Shiro feels something building up inside her and moves her hips in time with him; their eyes lock for a moment before Shiro's head rolls back and an explosion of pleasure courses through her. Nero collapses on top her and wraps her arms around him, ignoring the sticky sweat coating their bodies; she buries her face in her hair, trying to calm her breathing and racing heart.

Nero nuzzles her neck and mumbles tiredly; but she hears him and smiles.

"I love you, too."


End file.
